Guide Dang It
Deuxhero:High School English, particularly the "symbolism". Does anyone actually figure this shit out on there own? :*(insert snarky and anonymous comment about there verses their here.) :**Oh god, someone else unable to read any sort of symbolic crappy "Deeper meaning" to books and stories nobody gives a shit about! FRIEND! :**You fail to understand. It's not about finding the deeper meaning it's about taking your own ideas and forcing them on the text. :**... book-rape? :**"Versus". *Non-game Example for This Troper Were He re-started His Computer at one Point, What happened Next was that it said "System32/CONFIG/SYSTEM" Was missing for no Reason, Turns out He Was attempting to Boot from a disk that had Said File Missing, *WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, WHAM,* **On a bit of the same not, He was trying to get Red Alert 3 to Install, It would not read the Disc (It was a DVD Drive too) and kept making Grinding noise, His Explorer Crashed so He restarted. *You have the gift of not seeing what isn't there. Seriously, compare the symbolism to the better Wild Mass Guessing. *This troper's college professor did this - Because he was under the delusion that "Learning is its own reward" (and somehow hasn't learned that for most people, this is not true), put content that was not even covered in lecture, lab, or even on the study guide on the exam and this made up a sizeable portion of it. Absolutely nobody would have thought to look ahead seeing as the syllabus did not say we would cover this stuff until at least a week after the Exam, so literally the entire class got 60% or lower. And yet he still couldn't figure out that learning isn't its own reward. **This happened to my dad once, in biochemistry, except the reason for everyone getting a low grade was that this teacher was old and almost ready to retire. The next semester was spent at home studying. He aced the next test in 20 minutes. **Where's Black Hat Guy when you need him? *Rubix cubes anyone? *This troper was in a video game class in a college once, and created one hell of a That One Boss, Primordius. The game was in RPG format. Most of your characters have around 300 hp, with the mage having 200. Primordius will happily spam Curse, which deals heavy damage and adds on poison, confuse, and dark. Yeah. He also spends his time using Tera Breaker, which deals enough damage to each character to reduce them to 1 hp, which he always follows up with Grand Cross, auto-KO. Another lethal attack is Hell Fire, which deals heavy dark damage, which the best armor in the game is weak to.He also has 5000 hp, when at most you will be doing 50-100 damage, maybe 130 from your tank. The trick to him? Use Useless Useful SpellVanish, which I even put the little message on the Vanish spell makes someone invisible, and spells do less damage, but is pointless, do not use. *This troper once didn't know that Lothering would be destroyed in his first playthrough of Dragon Age. As such, I had to go through the game without Leliana and Sten. *Micluses. Just...Micluses. They're the reason 99% of this troper's Raiden Fighters runs end in restarts rather than Game Overs. *I'm pretty sure the first time I ever had to use Game FA Qs (well, extensively) was for Majora's Mask back in 2000. Category:Troper Tales